


I waited for you

by Veron_Midori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memories, Mystic, POV Midorima Shintarou, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron_Midori/pseuds/Veron_Midori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Такао - продавец смертей, и Мидорима воспользовался его услугами</p>
            </blockquote>





	I waited for you

Сорванные листки календаря под босыми ногами, засохшие гортензии на подоконнике, горячие сгустки июньской ночи над городом, чёрные тени-корабли блуждают по потолку. 

Окно открыто, ветер треплет шторки. Те, как развязанные паруса, шумно бросаются из стороны в сторону. Тёмное молчание размечено цикадами и редким шорохом шин по автостраде. Любопытные звёзды заглядывают в окно на третьем этаже.   

В его молчаливых глазах отражаются эти самые звёзды, и я сглатываю нарастающее волнение, теряя себя в яркой радужке ночного неба. 

Да, так правильно. Всё и должно закончится именно так. Я же хотел этого, чёрт возьми. 

\- Так ты и есть тот заказчик, что просит обменять свою жизнь на жизни двух других? 

Незнакомец, кому принадлежит этот звонкий, почти птичий голос сидит на подоконнике, свесив ноги в лёгких гета. Склонил голову – с чёрными, как смоль, прядями волос играет морской ветер, - о чём-то размышляет, вглядываясь в черты моего лица, проговаривая каждое слово неторопливо, словно у него впереди целая вечность и ему некуда торопиться. Но это только кажется на первый взгляд, потому что я слышал, что у продавцов смерти очень плотное расписание. 

Ведь в мире столько людей, потерявших дорогу обратно. 

\- Да, это так, разумеется, - я так давно ни с кем не разговаривал, что голос не слушается, хрипит, вырывается из-под контроля, а я пытаюсь заставить себя поверить в реальность происходящего. 

Его губы трогает еле заметная улыбка: 

\- И ты так самоуверенно считаешь, что твоя жизнь стоит жизней тех двоих? 

\- Да, разумеется. 

Его улыбка становится ещё шире, а я смутно осознаю, что он напоминает мне одного человека из прошлого. Отчаянно пытаюсь затолкать эти мысли обратно, поглубже в воспалённое сознание, потому что не хочу в это верить. Да и не может такого быть, разумеется.

\- Новое не может появиться из ничего. Рушится один мир, возникает другой. Для кого конец, для кого начало. 

Я вслушиваюсь в его загадочные слова, понимая, что этот странный человек, что появился в моём доме этой ночью так внезапно, почти прочитал мои мысли. 

На его чёрной юкате мерцают вышитые золотыми нитями птицы. Я провожу взглядом по его белоснежной коже, отливающей серебром в лунном свете, по стройным рукам, сжимающих в длинных пальцах томик стихов Лорки. Он лежал на подоконнике весь прошедший год моей жизни в этой квартире. И я так и не прочитал ни единой строчки. 

\- Я запутался. Я долгое время тратил свою жизнь, цепляясь за прошлое. И сейчас у меня только один выход. Я – убийца, что должен расплатиться за свои ошибки. 

Торговец смертью улыбается, словно его забавляет всё то, что раскрывается перед ним в эти минуты. Но глаза – спокойные и холодные, неотрывно вглядываются в правду, скрытую в моей душе. Черноволосый парень смотрит мне в глаза, наслаждаясь тишиной прилива по которому с черепашьей медлительностью передвигаются большие корабли. 

\- И ты веришь в меня? Веришь, что всё происходящее с тобой сейчас – правда? – голос парня звенит в пустой квартире, разбиваясь на тысячи осколков, что сладкой патокой оседают на языке при вдохе. 

Мне хочется слышать тембр его голоса ещё и ещё, но время поджимает, а желание, зародившееся прошлым вечером, загорается ещё ярче. Это пламя обжигает, как и взгляд человека, болтающего ногами на подоконнике. Человека, что так похож на одного паренька, оставившего в моей жизни неизгладимый шрам. 

\- Кажется, верю. 

Торговец смертью выдыхает. Вышитые золотом птицы от его лёгких движений и складок на юкате словно взметаются в эту ночную тишину, а я заворожено не могу оторвать свой взгляд. Между нами сейчас – бесконечная холодная пустота, что с каждым словом на тысячи километров приближает наши души. 

\- И ты даже не попытался начать всё заново – зачем ты так убиваешься из-за того, что было неизбежным? Жизнь – это не то, что стоит так легко отдавать взамен, - одним ловким движением парень спрыгивает с высокого подоконника и подходит ближе. Нет, не так. Он будто парит над полом, почти не касаясь его своими гета. 

Он как какое-то неземное, прекрасное существо, что пришло забрать мою жизнь. 

\- Я не могу жить, зная, что всё могло быть по-другому. 

Черноволосый парень смеётся - его смех звонкий, яркий, как пламя свечей у могил предков на танабате. С каждым его шагом, похожим на полёт, световые года между нами сокращаются. Восемь шагов, пять, три… 

\- Тогда тебе нужна машина времени, а не моя помощь, Шин-чан, - почти выдыхает он мне в губы, - ты видишь свою жизнь слишком мрачной. Прекрати убивать себя. 

\- Я вижу её такой, какая она есть. Трезво. Без всякой мистики, метафизики, - я так удивлён, что пропускаю мимо ушей его последнее обращение ко мне. – Эй, и что это ещё за «Шин-чан»?! 

Торговец смертью вновь смеётся, отстраняясь на шаг, а я отчаянно ловлю глазами его губы. Потому что к нему так безумно тянет, а я даже не могу найти причину этому странному чувству. Он – не похожее ни на кого существо – завладело моим сознанием в эти минуты. 

\- Ты же написал своё имя, верно? – лукаво подмигивает он, лёгким движением кисти указывая на компьютер на рабочем столе. Я даже не смотрю в эту сторону, приковав внимание к незнакомцу. В его глазах всё так же падают звёзды. 

\- Я считал, что это всего лишь слухи, но до последнего… верил, - смущённо поправляю очки на переносице, словно я – ребёнок, поверивший в сказку, что никогда не сойдёт в эту реальность с цветных страниц. Солёный морской воздух заполняет нутро на вдохе, и я сглатываю ещё несколько минут назад стоявшее в горле волнение, вперемешку со страхом смерти, - и как же ты сделаешь это? 

Улыбка на губах незнакомца тает, как моя надежда, что всё изменится – ещё полгода назад. 

\- Таких, как ты - много. И все вы потом жалеете, Шин-чан. Все до единого. – На его лице сквозит грусть, губы сжаты в тонкую линию, руки скрещены на груди. - И я ещё не встречал ни одного человека, что был бы благодарен смерти. Она ничего не решает. Лишь в жизни есть ответ на все вопросы. Потому что по ту сторону - лишь темнота. И я тот, кто побывав там, вернулся обратно. 

Я замираю и почти перестаю дышать, когда его холодные пальцы нежно касаются моей щеки:  

\- Ты точно решил, что готов к этому? 

*** 

_Я убил человека._

_И вы, наверняка, подумали совсем о другом, разумеется. Нет, это не то, что вам показывают в дешёвых фильмах ужасов – какой-то псих, как обычно бывает - жертва тяжёлого детства, набрасывается на несчастную девушку с застывшей маской ужаса на лице – кровь, кишки и прочие искусственные органы._

_Всё началось с того, что мне пришлось переехать по работе в Канадзаву, так как больница, в которой я стажировался студентом медицинского университета, закрылась на неопределённое время. Да и выбирать особо не приходилось – у отца были какие-то связи с главврачом, где мне предстояло работать и жить. Три с половиной года я проработал хирургом в  Бёин-Канадзава, пока судьба не отвернулась от меня._

_Я совершил непростительную ошибку, из-за которой разрушилась моя жизнь и жизнь того, у кого я её отнял. Последующие страшные события последовали незамедлительно: меня уволили с работы и лишили лицензии – отец попытался использовать свои связи, чтобы дело закончилось лишь выплатой моральной компенсации семье погибшего, а не приличным сроком, но вскоре оказалось, что у человека, сердце которого остановилось  из-за моей врачебной ошибки, в этом городе нет ни семьи, ни близких родственников, а с теми, кто живёт за пределами Канадзавы – после недели звонков и поисков связаться не удалось._

_Этот человек оказался молодым парнем, избитым до полусмерти и выброшенным на улице, где его вскоре обнаружила какая-то пожилая женщина, чуть ли не плача причитавшая всю дорогу до операционной (у неё был внук того же возраста, что и он). Его привезли в реанимацию на скорой как раз в мою ночную смену, которая вот-вот должна была подходить к концу._

_Дело удалось замять, ссылаясь, что парня было уже не спасти – так разглагольствовал мой отец, бросая на меня яростные усталые взгляды. Но я то знал правду – потому что этот парнишка всё ещё дышал под моими руками, он слабо улыбался и пытался шутить, что-то бормотал засохшими губами, превратившимися в корочку запёкшейся крови. Его лицо – ясное и юное, не смотря на всю боль, что он испытывал, всё ещё стоит перед моими глазами. Я считал, что судьба будет вести меня всю жизнь по правильному пути, и что я никогда не совершу ошибку, если буду следовать звёздам._

_Оказавшись без работы, с грязным пятном ветвистого почерка синей ручкой в личном деле, и со свежими воспоминаниями в полуразрушенном сознании – я поссорился с семьёй, практически разорвав с ними все связи; от меня ушла девушка, не сказав ни слова; я встретил странных людей, которые втянули меня в странную историю… А потом всё закончилось – я провалился в тишину, беспробудней которой не слышал с самого рождения в утробе матери._

_Жутким духом отсутствия всякой жизни пропитало мою квартиру. Я почти не выходил из дома, если не считать тех редких вылазок за покупками в ближайший магазин за углом. Несколько раз перед рассветом я выбирался из дома и бродил по безлюдным улицам, но с появлением первых прохожих возвращался обратно и ложился спать._

_Ближе к вечеру я просыпался, разогревал полуфабрикаты в микроволновке, кормил остатками старую кошку, что досталась мне вместе с трёхкомнатной квартирой в пригороде у моря. А после ужина я садился за письменный стол у окна и снова - снова прокручивал в памяти прошлое, пытаясь найти в цепи прошедших событий хоть какой-нибудь шанс того, что той врачебной ошибки могло не произойти. И мысли об этом разъедали моё сознание. Я переставлял местами мгновения, отслеживал минуты операции, когда я своим выбором мог что-либо изменить… И так до заката. А потом всё повторялось – я выбирался из дома и шатался по омертвевшему городу, что возненавидел всем сердцем._

_День за днём я жил так – полгода тянулись омерзительно долго._

_Я не прочёл ни одной книги - буквы на страницах складывались в страшные слова из прошлого, когда я пытался отвлечь себя от реальности._

_Я не раскрыл ни одной газеты – боялся увидеть на страницах свою фамилию – «Мидорима Шинтаро, хирург, допустивший врачебную ошибку, из-за чего последовала смерть человека»._

_Не слушал музыку – мысли в голове и так оглушали своей громкостью._

_Не включал телевизор._

_Почти не пил, хотя прекрасно осознавал, что это помогло бы мне забыться._

_Что происходило на свете, кто ещё жив, кто помер, кто прославился – мне было абсолютно всё равно. Я ничего не хотел знать. Я чувствовал, – мир вокруг меня продолжает вертеться, год в который раз сменил последнюю цифру, - даже запершись в четырёх стенах. Жизнь не вызывала у меня ни малейшего интереса. Легким беззвучным ветерком события мира обдували меня почти незаметно и уносились прочь._

_А я всё сидел за письменным столом и прокручивал в памяти прошлое. И за полгода я так и не нашёл ни единого ответа – мог ли я хоть что-то изменить в тот решающий момент? Улыбка, впитавшаяся под кожу, вонзившаяся в сознании горела в кромешной тьме ярким пламенем – я засыпал с ней, просыпался, существовал. Мои пальцы всё ещё ощущали на себе горячую кровь и холод металла. Время тянулось в вышине с бесконечной медлительностью, но я так и не смог собрать всё случившееся в единую, прорисованную во всех деталях картину и понять её смысл. Я пытался удержать равновесие, чтобы не потерять себя. Я хотел начать жить заново, но те глаза парня, что так отчаянно хотел жить, появлялись каждый раз, когда я заставлял себя открыться миру за окном._

_В феврале я узнал, что его мать покончила жизнь самоубийством._

_В магазине за углом, куда я заходил раз в неделю, продавщица, знавшая мою историю и знакомая с моим положением, тихим голом рассказала мне, избегая смотреть в глаза._

_Я почувствовал, что тяжесть забранной жизни на моих плечах увеличилась вдвое._

_Так начались новые полгода, за которые я так и не смог найти выход обратно._

_Телефон звонил – не брал трубку._

_В дверь стучали – не открывал._

_Письма в электронной почте перевалили за тысячу – не смотрел._

_Я не разговаривал даже с кошкой._

_Старый друг по старшей школе – Кисе, по-старинке писал письма. С неохотой, но открывал их, боясь, что увижу обвинения. Прочту то, что до боли въелось в моё подсознание. Я боялся, что он назовёт меня убийцей. Видеть осуждение в глазах, пусть уже не близких, но бывшими когда-то ими, людей я боялся больше всего._

_Но он писал, что беспокоится за меня. Что письмо по этому адресу шлёт наугад, потому что не уверен, что я ещё живу в Канадзаве. Если мне нужна какая-то помощь, если я в чём-то нуждаюсь, пусть сообщу ему. «Аомине-чи передаёт тебе привет», - всегда гласила последняя строчка. Я знал, что эти двое уже пять лет живут вместе, но в то время мне было совершенно всё равно. Я перечитывал эти письма по нескольку раз, только чтобы понять смысл написанного, и хоронил их в ящике стола._

_Несколько раз я получал извещения о поступлении денег на мой счёт – от отца, скорее всего. Но я так и не взял оттуда ни йены. У меня лежали наличные во всё том же чёртовом столе, и мне пока хватало на необходимое._

_Так потихоньку текло время._

_Зима закончилась, нехотя, но уступив место слепящей глаза весне._

_Весеннее солнце наполнило мою квартиру мягким тёплым светом, и как бы я не закрывал окна, он всё равно раздражающе окрашивал серость внутри меня. Дни напролёт я разглядывал проникающие через окно лучи и пытался разглядеть своё будущее. Весна разбудила в душе самые разные воспоминания. О том, что я пытался любить и то, что свою любовь потерял из-за своей же ошибки. О том, что я мечтал превзойти своего лучшего друга – и в итоге разбил эту мечту об слепое доверие на судьбу. Я думал, что если бы я спас того парня, то он, возможно, жил бы яркой и насыщенной жизнью, улыбаясь своей жизнерадостной улыбкой, внося в этот мир частицу своей души и, наверняка, его мать не постигла бы такая ужасная участь._

_Иногда ко мне подкрадывалась мысль о том, что хорошо сложилось бы, если бы у меня не было бы смены в ту бессонную ночь. Я бы не увидел это слабое тело, отчаянно вдыхающее надежду, и бормочущее сквозь улыбку, что «он обещал, что мы встретимся, обязательно встретимся»._

_Я блокировал эти страшные мысли, но они рассеивались дымом одиночества, и всё повторялось вновь._

_Весна разгоралась. Изменился запах у ветра. Новыми оттенками заиграла тьма по ночам. С каждым днём всё отчётливее пахло летом._

_В последний день мая сдохла кошка. Я нашёл её вчера утром, на кухне – лежала в углу, свернувшись калачиком, и уже не дышала. Наверно, и сама не заметила, как умерла. Когда я взял её в руки, её белая шерсть казалась грязнее, чем при жизни, а сама она была неестественно холодной. Я не знал, как звали кошку. У неё не было имени. Девушка звала её как-то ласково, но в те минуты, когда я вываливал ей в миску остатки своего завтрака, или ужина, или обеда - я просто молча оставлял еду и уходил. Как вы можете судить – жизнь она провела не очень счастливую. Никто её не любил, да и она, наверное, тоже никого не любила. И вряд ли найдётся на свете ещё одна такая кошка с такими глазами, казалось, понимающими как никто лучше эту окружающую действительность. Ещё одна жизнь, забранная мною. Если бы я был внимательным с ней, она могла бы избежать такой участи. Как и те двое, чьи жизни были отняты мной._

_На какое-то время мне показалось, что в этой квартире стало нечем дышать._

_Я сунул дохлую кошку в бумажный пакет, последний раз взглянув на её грязную шёрстку, что так и ни разу не погладил. Бросил на заднее сиденье, купил лопату в том же магазинчике за углом, и поехал по шоссе к морю._

_Радио молчало, шум гравия под колёсами и крики чаек смешались в один общий гул, пытаясь перекричать пустоту, засевшую в моей голове. Раз или два ко мне приходила мысль свернуть резко вправо, к открывшему свою пасть обрыву, и всё закончится. Меня встретит море, похожее на белую пену из солёных водорослей, всё ещё холодное в это время года. Но я вспоминал про кошку на заднем сиденье, крепче сжимал непослушные пальцы на руле, повторяя про себя какую-то давно забытую песню._

_Забравшись поглубже в горы, я съехал с трассы, отыскал подходящую рощицу и похоронил там кошку. Выкопал на опушке яму в метр глубиной, положил её на дно в бумажном пакете и засыпал землёй._

_И стоя там, в горах, так далеко от цивилизации и слушая шум листвы над головой и пение редких птиц, одна единственная мысль пришла мне в голову._

_Я вспомнил, как комья земли ударялись о бумажный пакет и строчку из давно забытой песни:_

_«Что делать, подруга. Такой финал – самый подходящий для нас»…_

_И вдруг я подумал о том, что с радостью отдал бы свою жизнь взамен той утраченной, так легко упорхнувшей из-под моих дрожащих рук. Я думал об этом всю дорогу, пока ехал обратно - пахло землёй и морем, а пение птиц было похоже на игру флейты матери. И впервые за год у меня появилось желание сделать что-то, что принесёт в мои остатки былой жизни долгожданное спокойствие._

_Я улыбался._

_И, чёрт возьми, мне хотелось смеяться в голос. Впервые в жизни._

*** 

После того, как я рассказал ему обо всём, между нами повисла тяжёлая тишина, всё так же размеченная пением цикад. 

Я уже сомневаюсь, что всё происходит на самом деле и я, вот так спокойно, выворачиваю свою душу наизнанку. Я, кто за свои неполные двадцать пять полностью открылся лишь двум людям, одна из которых – моя мать. Для остальных я был и остаюсь закрытой книгой, да и другие не особо лезли ко мне в душу. Но сейчас я открылся этому незнакомцу. Поведал то, что прятал в себе весь прошедший год и никому не хотел открывать. 

Не плод ли моего воспалённого воображения эта странная встреча? И если это сон, его реальность не хуже любой другой. 

Стоило торговцу смертью улыбнуться… как вернулось лето. 

\- Тот парень, что умер, - черноволосый незнакомец вновь улыбается, слабо качая головой, - нет, не так. Тот парень, кому не повезло – он не винит тебя. Он ни в чём тебя не винит. 

\- Откуда ты можешь знать, что он думал обо мне? – резко выдыхаю в ночь, не желая верить в сказанное им. Этого просто не может быть, разумеется. 

\- Его звали  – Такао Казунари. Ему было двадцать, когда его доставили тебе в реанимацию, Шин-чан. 

Улыбаешься. В глазах, похожих на ночное небо, вновь видна россыпь холодных осколков-звёзд. Ветер приносит с собой оставленные кем-то надежды, людские мечты и запах холодного моря. Между нами – два шага и одна протянутая рука. Твоя рука, что гладит меня по щеке. 

Я молчу, потому что не могу вымолвить ни слова. Потому всё, что я сейчас слышу – не может быть правдой. Этот парень просто не мог находиться в той больнице в тот день и в то время. Не бог же он, в самом деле. 

Если только он реален, и я не сплю. 

\- Ты веришь в _перерождение_? – его пальцы замирают на моих губах, и я вздрагиваю. Не от холода, что несёт в себе этот человек – от своего ещё неизведанного желания ощущать его пальцы на своей коже. 

\- Нет, разумеется. Жизнь даётся лишь раз. 

Парень вновь смеётся, и я невольно хочу дотронуться до его губ, попробовать эту улыбку на вкус. Ощутить, наконец, что это совсем не сон. И мысленно браню себя за подобные мысли. 

\- Но, в то же время, ты веришь, что я реален? Что я могу отнять твою жизнь, стоит тебе только отправить один мейл в какую-то подозрительную контору? – улыбаешься, не отрывая от меня взгляд. 

\- Я нашёл ваш адрес в почтовом ящике ещё неделю назад. Конечно же, я сначала узнал от других, разумеется. 

\- И ты всё ещё желаешь смерти? Не хочешь… начать всё с начала? – почти умоляюще. 

Между нами – один поцелуй, который я так жажду. И понимаю, что это – совсем неправильно. 

\- Я… не знаю. Уже не знаю. Но я не такой человек, что будет убегать от своего решения. Я слишком долго думал об этом, разумеется. 

\- Но жизнь идёт вперёд, ничто в природе не останавливается, - шепчешь ты, и мне кажется, что волны внутри меня успокаиваются, -  закат за восходом. Был бутон – стал цветок. Из гусеницы куколка, из куколки бабочка. Из прошлого – настоящее. Не сразу, конечно, - нужно иметь терпение. И близких людей, что помогут тебе начать всё сначала. 

\- К сожалению, у меня таких нет. 

Все его слова разбиваются об моё упрямство. Я хочу сказать, что на самом деле в это мгновение желаю не смерти. В это мгновение я желаю навсегда потеряться с этим человеком, что смотрит на меня таким печальным взглядом. 

\- Ты ошибаешься. Жизнь – это не череда чёрно-белых снимков, высвеченных на солнце. И… 

Незнакомец одним лёгким прикосновением касается моих губ, отстраняясь на шаг. 

Неземное, прекрасное существо, что пришло забрать мою жизнь. 

Нет, не так. Я тот, кто позволит ему забрать её. 

Торговец смертью улыбается, и я понимаю, что уже видел эту улыбку. Улыбку, впитавшуюся мне под кожу, вонзившуюся в сознании, что горела в кромешной тьме ярким пламенем – я засыпал с ней, просыпался, существовал. 

Эту улыбку, что я никак не смог позабыть. 

 

_- …я слишком долго ждал тебя, Шин-чан._


End file.
